Special Delivery
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: RyuichixTohma. Ryuichi has a hard time getting a special gift to Tohma, but eventually, it's delivered with great gusto.


Title: Special Delivery

By: Mayhem's Angel with help from SeaMyth

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to the goddess Maki Murakami, and it is her you should worship accordingly.

Warnings: Er… shonen-ai hints, but that should be obvious…

Notes: I found this idea laying around in one of the gaia online guild forums, as ideas had been called for, but this one appeared long after the fact. After reading, and seeing it clearly happening in my mind, I told SeaMyth that I would write his/her story if no one else wanted his/her idea. And so, idea thought of by SeaMyth, story written by Mayhem.

xxXxx

SPECIAL DELIVERY

Tohma Seguchi was bored. Yes, that's right. BORED. He had never been so out of his mind with boredom since he was a teenager. And that had been a **long** time ago. Fortunately, the board members of NG Productions couldn't tell this about their boss and continued to drone on and on. Much to Tohma's horror.

But he wasn't only bored. He was a little bit… depressed as well. Ryuichi Sakuma, his best friend, band mate, and lover since Mika had left him (and before), seemed to have forgotten that it was their anniversary today. He hadn't said anything when Tohma mentioned going out for a special dinner the night before, and had missed all hints Tohma had thrown his way all week about this **supposedly** special night. Tohma thought that Ryuichi would have been the one to remember things like this, and he himself would have forgotten.

Sighing, he rested his cheek in the palm of one hand, turning his gaze to the view out of the 23rd floor window.

The board meeting continued, despite the fact that their leader had lost interest ages ago.

xxXxx

It just so happened, that Ryuichi had **not** forgotten that tonight was their special anniversary. He had been so excited about his gift for Tohma though, that he didn't want to say anything at all about it, lest he accidentally gave it away.

The jewelers though, they were most of his problem. He'd gone to a different one than usual so Tohma wouldn't notice, but they had had **so** many problems! It was awful! If he'd had more time, Ryuichi would have said screw it and gone to the usual place, but by this time, there was no chance of getting what he wanted.

So, he had left in a rush early this morning to pick up the gift, and had gone to the hotel where they would be spending an extra special long relaxing weekend - away from work. Unfortunately, when he had left the hotel after making sure everything **there** was ready at least, he had left behind his precious gift. He didn't notice until he arrived at the front doors of NG Studios. Panting and out of breath, he searched every pocket and place imaginable (you can't imagine where Kumagoro manages to put things!); finally remembering setting it carefully on the front desk at the hotel.

Growling in anger, since screaming drew unwanted attention, he spun around quickly and walked back the way he had come. This was getting ridiculous!

Unfortunately, he** was **outside of NG. Which meant fangirls lying in wait. Hearing the hunting call of the rabid fangirl: "EEEEEEEE! OHMIGAWD! LOOKIT!" He ran.

The common rabid fangirl is not that much different from the super-extraordinary-rabid-fangirl. Except in violence ratings. Common ones were a mere PG-13, and super-extraordinary went from PG-13 to R in most cases. These ones, being the middle of the day in downtown Tokyo, were super- extraordinary-rabid-fangirls. Since they clearly did not have lives if they were out here.

Running at top speed once the first call had sounded, he stopped when it was a red light in the traffic. Racing out onto the street, he forcefully removed a rider from their motorcycle. Yelling, "Fangirls!" as an excuse to the poor rider, he took off before the light had barely changed, laughing manically.

xxXxx

Shuichi Shindou was in the midst of telling his lover, Eiri Yuki, a story of something that had previously happened the day before at work. It was the pink haired annoyance's day off, and he had dragged the blond author out to do some grocery shopping. Yuki only agreed since he had been out of cigarettes and needed them desperately if he was going to get through the rest of the day.

"And then Sakano was crying **again**, so Mr. K had to…" Shuichi suddenly broke off in the middle of his sentence when a motorcycle went flying past him in the opposite direction. His pink head whipped around for a second look. There was no doubt about it. His idol, Ryuichi Sakuma was racing down the jammed Tokyo streets at speeds unimaginable.

"Yuki! Did you see that! Ryuichi Sakuma was on a motorcycle, going so fast I could barely see him! Where is he going? NG is the other way!"

Yuki glared angrily down at the brat. "Why the hell would he be doing that? He's at work, where **you** should be, instead of annoying me, idiot."

"Wahhh! Yukiiii! You're sooo mean!" Shuichi whined, completely forgetting all thoughts of what he had just seen.

xxXxx

Ryuichi got to the hotel, in one piece amazingly, and rushed through the revolving doors, getting stuck until the force of his own tornado knocked him into the lobby.

"Sakuma-san! You forgot this!" The receptionist said, jumping up from behind the desk, holding his carefully wrapped gift. "We've been trying to call." The receptionist said anxiously, holding it out to the fallen rock star.

Getting up and brushing himself off, Ryuichi bowed, and took back his present. "Thank you very much! I'm so sorry about this!" He said, smiling sheepishly.

"No problem at all, Sakuma-san." The female receptionist said in a dreamy voice at his smile.

The star headed back outside, present carefully secure in a pocket this time, and hopped onto his 'borrowed' motorbike.

Whizzing by, he failed to notice his other best friend, standing on the sidewalk, gaping as he rode past.

xxXxx

"Yuki! Tell me you saw him this time!" Shuichi shouted at his lover, pointing to where Ryuichi had been a full three minutes ago.

"How much pocky have you had today? I didn't think the side effects of sugar highs were hallucinations, but I don't know what they put in pocky to make it so addictive." Yuki mused, failing once again to have seen the most famous person (besides himself) in all of Japan.

"Yuki! Pocky has nothing to do with it!" Shuichi whined. "I saw him! I really did!"

"And you really have lost your mind. Sakuma-san is at **work**. That place you go to everyday. I think being around **him** as caused you to become stupider."

"YUUUUKKIIIII!"

xxXxx

The meeting had finally ended, and Tohma was shaking the hands of those who had come, thanking them for their insight, and help in furthering the company, blah, blah, blah. Et cetera.

It was then that Ryuichi flew into the room, tackling Tohma so that he fell back into his chair. Tohma let out a small "Oomph!" of surprise when the added weight fell on him, and nearly knocked him breathless. Not to mention the kiss he was currently receiving.

The board members stood around, looking shocked and rather pale. One or two of the younger ones actually had a lusty glaze to their eyes, but that simply could have been that Ryuichi was in the **room**, not to mention kissing their boss.

"Here." Ryuichi said breathlessly, climbing off and placing the heartfelt gift into his lover's hands. "Happy anniversary." He headed back out of the building, back again to the hotel to wait for his lover to join him.

Tohma continued to sit there, gift thrust into his hands. He didn't even smile upon realizing that Ryuichi hadn't forgotten.

"Well, see you all next month." He said, leaving the room after his whirlwind of a lover.

The shocked men stood there a good five minutes longer, gaping after the head of NG Pro.

xxXxx

Later that afternoon, after the meeting, and checking his messages that came for him during it, Tohma Seguchi finally got to leave his office. Sitting down in the back of his car, he rested against the back, before looking to the innocent box resting beside him on the seat. Truthfully, he had been dying to know what was inside since Ryuichi had so magnificently presented him with it.

Picking up the box, he carefully removed the shiny bow and light green wrapping paper that hid the contents from view. Lifting the lid, he found a note instructing Tohma to meet him at a hotel they often enjoyed for birthdays and other special days. Handing the slip of paper to his driver so that he could alter his route, Tohma turned to the rest of the contents.

Next was a song, with a small note attached, telling him that this was something Ryuichi had been working on since Nittle Grasper had first began, when Ryuichi had first fallen in love with the blond. Reading the lyrics, Tohma found himself smiling fondly at it. It was beautiful, describing things they had gone through before they could finally come together, and the blissful happiness they now experienced with each other.

Last he found inside the box, was a gold chain, a small rectangular pendant hanging from it, the Japanese characters for love engraved upon its surface. Turning it over in his hands, he looked at the back.

'To my love, Tohma. Love always, Ryuichi.'

Tohma smiled to himself, before putting it on. It was unlike him to be so sentimental about things like this, but he loved the thought and work Ryuichi had but into something like this. It was truly beautiful.

He grinned, anxious to get to the hotel now, thoughts of how to thank his singer filling his head.

xxXxx


End file.
